joseidanshifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2: I Won't Let Them Hear Me Sing!
Chapter 2: I Won't Let Them Hear Me Sing! is the second chapter of the manga Josei Danshi. It has 32 pages. Most of this chapter is basically just chapter 1, but focused on Ken rather then Ageha. Description Chapter 2 starts where chapter 1 left off, with Aozora Ageha learning that the voice of the 'girl' that she heard and loved on the internet belongs to a boy in her school, Shibata Ken. Prior to the beginning of chapter 1 Ken, in discuise, sneaks in to a karaoke room. There he sings a few songs and thinks about how much he loves to sing, before a worker for the karaoke business comes in to deliver a drink. He then explains that his voice is very feminine, and that he is often made fun of for it. Because of that he entered a new school and stopped talking so that no one would hear his voice. In spite of this he still enjoys singing and often goes to karaoke to do so. He then sees a paper on the table that advertises putting one's voice on a CD. Back at Ken's home he puts the CD he recorded in to a CD player. After listening to it he decides to put the track on Nipo Nipo Douga (a parody of Nico Nico Douga, a popular video streaming site in Japan). After that he goes to bed, but while he is asleep the number of views on his video quickly rise. One of the people who views it is Ageha who immediately loves the voice, but thinks it belongs to a girl. The next day at school Ken is bullied by some students who tell him to go run errands for them. When he is alone he decides to check the video he uploaded the night before, but sees an offensive comment and looses confidence. He deletes the video and declares that he will never let anyone hear him sing again. Of course, there just happens to be a singing test in music class that very day. And Ken is just so desperate to get out of it that he dives out the window from the second floor. He wakes up in the infirmary and realizes what happened. He notices that he is alone and that it is lunch break. Because he assumes he is alone he sings for what he thinks is the last time. Ageha, who was walking past when she heard the song, charges in to the room asking who is singing. Ageha compliments his voice, but Ken hides under the blankets on the cot in order to stay unknown. Ageha uncovers him, and is shocked to find out that the voice does not belong to a girl. Ageha is irritated to know that the voice she loves belongs to the kind she hates. Even though she doesn't want to say so, she once again compliments his song. She then thinks about how if he were female there would be no problem, and gets an idea. Ageha takes Ken to a lingerie shop and forces him to wear some. She gives him a wig and declares that his "girl form" has been created. She also realizes that she can now get near him or even touch him with ease. To his dismay, she begins to touch him more. Once she is sure she can be comfortable around him, she tells him that when he is in his girl form, he is the vocalist of Sora. She also tells him that in this form he will be addressed by his nickname, Pochi. Characters The characters that appear in this chapter are... *Aozora Ageha *Shibata Ken *Unnamed Karaoke Worker *Unnamed Male Students *Unnamed Female Students *Unnamed Music Teacher *Ken's Parent (one line, no appearance) Category:Chapters